Traditional intellectual property rights profiles for media presentations generally consist of paper binders containing relevant intellectual property rights information for a given media presentation. These paper binders are sometimes called “rights bibles” by those in various industries, such as television production. A typical intellectual property rights profile may include documents related to all aspects of a media presentation that may be protected by various intellectual property laws, most commonly, copyright laws. For example, an intellectual property rights profile for a movie production would include a script and all relevant paperwork demonstrating that, for example, the individual producing the movie owned the relevant intellectual property rights to do so. Also included in the exemplary intellectual property rights profile may be personal releases from all of the actors involved in the movie, documentation regarding all of the music for the movie, and so on. Thus, the size of an intellectual property rights profile generally depends on the size of its associated media presentation so that the larger the media presentation, the larger the intellectual property rights profile and the paper binder(s) to keep them in.
Keeping track of all of the paper documents required in an intellectual property rights profile for a media presentation, ensuring that they are correct and accurate, and that the intellectual property rights profile for a media presentation, or a portion thereof, is complete is a daunting and time consuming task. Paper intellectual property rights profiles also take up valuable storage space and are not easily transferable from one location to another. It is also difficult to share information between related paper intellectual property rights profiles and/or related media presentations.